tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus (character)
{{Template:Character |image = 1379914110.jpg |name = Tayo |gender = Boy |make = '''Yutong ZK6100H Honda Super Aero City (mix) |plate number = T4Y0 |job = Bus |friends = Rogi (best friend) Lani( love interest ) Gani(older brother) Citu(mentor) Heart (crush only in S3 EP 2) Nuri Hana Rookie Pat Speed Shine Toto Toni Alice Frank Big Billy Poco Chris Max (Tayo the Little Bus|Max]] Pipes Jani |enemies = Bully |voicedby = Robyn Slade (English dub of old series, season 1-2 and in new series, seasons 1-2, US) Teresa Gallagher (Tayo the Little Bus & Friends, season 3-onwards, UK) Moon, Nam-suk (Korean dub) Carol Tyler (English dub, season 3) Osian Gatehouse (Tayo the Little Bus & Friends, season 1-2, UK) Hayden Rolence (Tayo the Little Bus & Friends, season 4 onwards, US) Rob Rackstraw (Tayo the Little Bus & Friends, season 3, US) |movie appearances = Tayo the Little Bus: The Movie |tayo toons appearances = ??? |video game appearances = Tayo the Little Bus: The Video Game |other appearances = None |quotes = "It's nice and cozy!" "Princess Ray..." "Do whatever you want!" "Hello! My name is Tayo. I'm a curious and playful little bus! It's very nice to meet you!" "'Tayo''' is a blue bus who is 8 years old (9 in Season 3) and is also energetic, kind of naive and funny.'''In the New Series. Bio Tayo is playful and sometimes mischievous, and enjoys passing gas. He also enjoys playing games with his best friend Rogi, the green bus. He is less mature than the other buses but rarely gets into serious trouble. He is a mix of a Yutong ZK6100H and a Honda Aero City in the series. He bares the number 120. He, also, rarely loves going into space. He has 8 twin cousins who look like him are named Hauler, Dan, Smokemeister, Boosters, Georges, Paul, Beasley, and Chuck, and he also has a good friend called Hotshot Cecily. Tayo welcomed to the bus garage 3rd and is the 2nd youngest of the 4 buses. Sometimes, he never wakes up in the morning without listening to the Tayotown Cockerel. Gallery Visual Angrytayo.jpg|Tayo getting mad at Coco Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 EP03 Tayo's First Drive - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 EP02 Tayo gets lost.jpg Tayo - S1 EP01 A Day in the Life of Tayo.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube4.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Tayo's redesign (middle right) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Tayo's makeover (middle left) Tayo.jpg 1380098481.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_PXWZ7grqDOJp7j5Vzu.jpg 10112906314841.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-17-14h34m45s194.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h54m30s225.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h06m11s27.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-18-07h30m42s73.png They look so cute.jpg|They look so cute sleeping happily together TayoasThomas.jpg|Collect-n-Play toy as Thomas Trivia *His birthday is on the 7th of July 2006. *Tayo's real name is Tobias. *In the new series, his full name is "Tayo Matthew Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Tayo's roof is dark blue, he has brown eyes, some white on his front lights, his number 120 being blue, a numberplate saying "T4Y0" and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. *His personality is very funny in both old and new series. *Like Rogi, Tayo can be dimwitted as well because he mistaken his own Teacher as a student. *He Talks in His Sleep in Tayo's Earth Defense Plan 2 Dreaming of princess Ray when He Wakes Up Everybody Laughs At Him *He is the 2nd youngest of the little buses. *He has a crush on Lani *There is one episode when Tayo and Gani get sad because they find out their both orphans *He is 12 in the new series *There is one episode when Tayo and Rogi switch bodies (based on the movie Freaky Friday) *Teresa Gallagher voices his baby counterpart. *He went to school to attend 4th grade and met Miss Teach. * He seems to admireThomas the tank engine because he is blue and funny like him Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Buses Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Tayo the Little Bus Canon Characters Category:Tayo the Little Bus Characters Category:July 2005